undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarossa
Description Barbarossa, or otherwise known as Barbs, is a ancient golem-like being, crafted out of some sort of enchanted stones and metals, mainly being made out of some sort of Limestone. He wears Roman-like armour, but it clearly looks worn down.. He resides in a secret section of Waterfall, where a ancient cult built a shrine to their ancient lord. Vines cover parts of his body, merging with the stone once being activated. Symbols mark his arms, clearly being a old language, on the levels of Old Norse or either Old Greek. Relations Family * Lucia Ostfrid - A sorceress, who revived his spirit, and now lives as a helper for her, being her brawn and muscle, to her brains. Friends *None, for the time being. Acquaintances *None for the time being. Enemies *"Ish' Kandrin" - It is the only name he knows, and he keeps on saying it's the name of a demonic entity he was built to fight against. Stats *HP: 10000 *AT: 50 *DF: 80 *EXP On Kill: 300 *Gold on Win: 10 Equipment * Ancient Halberd - AT ?? - This weapon is pretty ancient, but it's still in some good condition, no idea how much this'll do in damage. ACTs Neutral Polish Talk Inspect Pacifist Hug Talk Polish Genocide Boast Distract Challenge Quotes Encounter Neutral Encounter -"..." Check -"..." #1 -"..." #2 -"T-Thanks..." #3+ -"Thank you, human... No one has shown this much kindness..." #1+ (If not cleaned three times.) -"..." #1 (If cleaned) -"Human, of course I will answer your questions.. What is it you seek to know?" #2 -"Oh, I am Barbarossa, Ancient Golem and guardian of this shrine. I have been here for a long time, too long for me to remember." #3+ -"Human, we should meet , and talk later. My liege could answer your questions better." #1+ -"..." Spare -"I wish you luck, human.." Pacifist Encounter -"Human, welcome back." Check -"I'm happy to see you back, well and strong." #1+ -"I will accept your hug, and keep you happy." #1 -"My body had been carved over generations, built by cultists, priests and knights." #2 -"And it has been enchanted by humans, monsters, and beings of mysterious properties." #3 -"And the latest enchantress, Lucia Ostfrid, has awoken me once more. I serve her now..." #4+ -"But now.. We must go on, and leave the underground. We could speak another time..." #1+ -"Why thank you, human. I appreciate this." Spare -"Until next time, Frisk." Genocide Encounter -"Human... You have done much horror in this age, killing everyone around us, even my liege, Lucia. You are clearly a servant of Ish' Kandrin! You will die here, where no one will remember you..." Inspect -"Inspecting me will not do you well. Letting me have the first strike, will cost you your life." #1 -"You are pathetic, human. Trying to play my emotions to your advantage." #2 -"This will not work on me. You are a fool to play me." #3+ -"..." #1+ -"This will not do. My focus is on you." #1 -"You think this is too easy? Well... I'll give you a challenge." #2+ -"Still too easy? Let's begin this." Death -"I-I... Have failed y-you... My lord..." Flavor Text Neutral Encounter The golem awakens, and blocks your path! Check This golem seems ancient at best.. #1 You tidy up and clean up the Golem, he seems a bit pleased. #2 You clean the Golem with more vigor and determination, he seems happy. #3+ With more determination, you clean him to the point where you could see your own face in the stone and metal! He seems euphoric! #1+ (If not cleaned three times.) You try to talk to the Golem, but... He doesn't seem to be one to talk. #1 (If cleaned) You begin to talk to the Golem. #2 You speak more with the Golem, asking things. #3+ You continue to speak with Barbarossa, until they stop you. #1+ You see he is covered in vines, but there are carvings, which make it look like tattoos. ''' Spare '''You win! Pacifist Encounter It's Barbarossa, and he seems happy! Check He seems pleased with what you've done. #1+ You hug the golem, and he reciprocates it. #1 You ask the golem about his history. #2 You listen to him, as he goes on about his history. #3 You ask how he has become what he is now, and he answers. #4+ You are about ask another question, but he stops you. #1+ You polish him up a bit more, he seems happy. Spare You win! Genocide Encounter The golem stands in our way, let's finish this. Inspect A pathetic husk of stone stands in our way. #1 You boast about how easy it was to kill everyone. #2 You boast how easy it was to kill Lucia. #3+ You finally boast, how you will topple him over. #1+ You attempt to distract him, but to no avail. #1 You ask for a challenge. #2+ You ask for a REAL challenge. Death You win! Trivia *There is no practical way to kill him in Neutral or Pacifist. Credit If you want to give thanks, this is the place. Gallery Insert images here. Category:OC Category:Golem Category:Male